This report summarizes the first two years accomplishments in implementing and experimentally evaluating an intensive, skill-oriented, home-based, parent-mediated treatment program for juvenile offenders. The report describes: (1) Evaluation and Validation of the Family Training Program Model and (2) Supplemental Research on Family Interactions.